Overprotective Father
by SilverIcy
Summary: A misinterpretation on that sentence from his innocent teenage daughter's mouth sent a Fire Lord Zuko into an overprotective daddy mode.Crack!Fic


**A/N: **This is small fic inspired by Vira's short funny comic where overprotective daddy!Zuko,Bumi and her OC Zuko's daughter, Honora.

I got an inspiration from saw that comic at tumbler, you can find Viria's blog at tumbler.

To Viria, I hope that you like this! Enjoy it! Sorry about any grammer mistakes. Oh by the way, i don't own Viria's OC Zuko daughter or LoK characters.

* * *

"He-he-he-he…I know that you like swords."

Honora raised her eyebrow as she stared at a young water-tribe man who grinned weirdly.

'Is he using a metaphor again?' A young fire princess mused over Bumi's bizarre behaviors. He started to act strangely around her since she turned 16 years old. He spurted all weird kinds of metaphors to her, stumbled over his words and chuckled weirdly.

"Yeah…"

Another weird grin from his face flashed at her. "I like them too! He-he-he! I can show you mine if you w-want…"

Her already raised eyebrow pushed higher into her hairline. "Okay…"

* * *

Later on the same day…

A Fire Lord walked down the hallway, intended to look for his missing beloved daughter. Yes, he loved her very much; after all, Honora was only his child. It was normal for a father like him being worrying about his daughter, and often felt an urge to protect Honora from the outside world.

Zuko finally spotted Honora, who just entered into a same hall as him.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Zuko scolded lightly, not pleasing over Honora went somewhere without informing him about her whereabouts.

Honora shrugged and rubbed her back of neck in oh-almost-same-as-he-was-young-when-he-felt-awkward way, waved her other free hand.

"Ahh, I'm with Bumi! He…umm introduced me to his Swordy."

_Ah, that's why. _

Zuko almost forgot that Avatar Aang bought his teenage son, Bumi with him to visit his place.

Then he froze as her latter sentence finally sunk into his mind. Only that sentence from his innocent daughter's mouth echoed and repented again and again in his mind.

' …._introduced me to his Swordy.'_

'_me to his Swordy'_

'_his __**Swordy**__'_

His face went white, causing his old scar on his left face stand out. His golden eyes widen in shock. He zeroed on that last word, his body trembled in shock, and then all hell broke loose. He finally lost his calm façade. An overprotective father saw a red.

"He…Did...**WHAT **?" He bellowed in rage as his nose flared, the black smokes shot out of his nose like as an angry volcano blew a fuse.

_How…dare Bumi…defile his pure and innocent daughter? _His mind screamed out for a blood.

A pair of fires flashed angrily on his both fists, ready to kill that unsuspected teenage boy.

Zuko did not care whatever Bumi was his friend's son or Avatar's son. Even, he won't let Aang stop him from kill his son.

_Bumi…Is…A…Dead…Man. _

_Period. A end of the discussion. _

But first, he was searching Bumi's whereabouts and tracking him down. After all, he was _very good _at hunting his poor and unsuspecting prey.

And he was going to make sure that he burns his prey to a death in a long, slow and painful way as much as possible.

_Oh, don't forget to castrate him, too. _

Somewhere, Bumi felt his hair standing on his neck; a foreboding cold sensation crept into his heart ominously.

* * *

Earlier that day…

"Swordy, meet Honora." His unoccupiced hand moved back and forth happily.

" Honora, meet Swordy" Bumi introduced his precious prize to his crush excitedly.

"….." Honora stared deadpan at an item that Bumi held reverently.

It was a new and shiny black sword.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Ahhh!"

Boom! Crash!

"Prepare to die!Die!"

Whoosh! Crack! Boom!

"Wa-ah, N-not my precious thing! Noo!"

A sharp and indescribable anguish scream echoed throughout a royal palace and all males within their hearing range cringed in sympathy.

Yep, they felt sorry for a poor male soul suffered a most harsh punishment ever from an overprotective father that they did not want any men even enemies suffering that fate.


End file.
